Speak It
by androgynous SAPIENS
Summary: Asami had a curious mind about making Akihito speak 'the vow'. But what kind of reaction would he get?


**Speak it**

"_As long as the sun and the moon exist, I shall give you my live, albeit digging my own grave, albeit forgotten, and albeit facing hell, I shall and swear to every bit of existence that I will."_

It was a vow which had to be pronounced by every man who was willing to carve yet another footsteps on his path. Such plain and corny words actually contained a lot more complex meaning behind it. And the bond it created truly was notable.

Take an example: Kirishima.

One vow, eleven years of dedication, not even a single attempt to disloyalty.

Interesting, he'd say. One vow could tie two humans with unshattered relation. A relation which helped him to pave a way for him to his throne.

_One vow._

Asami muttered mentally behind his desk. Eyes scanning aimlessly on his laptop screen, his mind wasn't particularly corresponding to his vision. In fact, he was in the middle of wondering '_what if _ _that vow were to be coming from Akihito's lips?_' Responding to the thought, Asami glanced to his side, to a piece of innocent paper laid neatly on his desk. He snatched it and clicked a pen, starting to write in a demeanor not less graceful.

"Alright, Akihito. We'll see where _us_ will go from here, shall we?"

* * *

It was ten to twelve in the evening. The penthouse was dark aside from lights emitting from Asami's LED television screen. The sleek black yakuza leader just got home from a day mustered with work, only to find Akihito sleeping on his couch leaving the TV as it is.

"Not novel to see this when I'm home late, eh?" He took a seat on the same couch and smiled warm when that peaceful face became clear in his eyes. Not being able to endure any less, he caressed Akihito's face. Fingers tracked along the jawline to his ear, and ended on the younger's mop of blond hair.

Feeling the gentle touch, Akihito began to stir. He opened his eyes to meet a pair of hard ones, "Hey, there."

"Have you been waiting long?"

Akihito snorted sleepily, "Long as hell."

After a series of yawn, the boy sat up to level with Asami's face, "Dinner's ready but served cold since you're late for hours," he said referring to the watch on Asami's wrist.

Asami smiled mischievously before lifting his lover and heading to the bedroom, not even bothering to shut down the television, "Dinner can wait."

The thick walls of the bedroom couldn't even stand a chance against Akihito's voluble moans of pure bliss. Those voices were the evidence of how much quality Asami had in his indulgence. For almost two hours straight the event continued, until a last loudest cry was heard from Akihito's mouth before he collapsed.

Panting harshly, Akihito managed to clear out a few words, "...I've...had enough."

Due to his long day at work and the not so young night; technically it was morning already-2 AM to be exact, Asami didn't deny the request and let the boy be. They snuggled comfortably for a long moment of silence. A content Akihito had already closed his eyes in slumber when Asami left him to shower his tiredness of the day away.

Along the curves of his muscles ran the hot water he'd been dreaming of. His eyes closed as his face raised to the deluge which massaged his face, offering comfort and ease. Only then he rethought of the newly found interest in his office earlier.

_The vow._

Asami had this one little wish right now. He wanted Akihito to be his. By vowing, they would be bound together. Asami didn't prioritize marriage, marriage was just a formal way to show the public of two's union. No. Asami needed something a lot deeper first, it didn't matter if the public was blind to their relationship, as long as he had _**Akihito's**_ loyalty and faith, he'd be able to go through mostly anything.

He reminded himself of the paper still nestling in his coat. He wrote something there; a vow. _The_ vow he wanted to hear. Asami wanted to be hearing it soon, so he turned off the shower, and with a swift move, wrapped a towel around his waist before going back to the bedroom.

"Akihito, wake up," he called. His body hovering over Akihito's. The droplets of water hit the boy's face. His eyes opened slightly as the coldness trickled down his face, "...you're wet."

The older man could only smile, he pulled Akihito into a sitting position and kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips, but Akihito's cheeks had blush with such pretty shades of red. The boy looked at Asami, wondering if they were going to continue where it was left. But by just one look, somehow Akihito knew there was something aside from sex that Asami was going to present to him tonight.

Asami made him sit on his lap, and he was lying if he said he wasn't surprised; the other hugged him tight rather than kissing lustfully. _Well, this is unusual._

"Asami?" Akihito put a hand on Asami's face and gently lifting it. He could see that _something_ behind his eyes, he sensed that _something_ was there to be spoken. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, smiling reassuringly that everything was fine, "Nothing is wrong."

Skeptic, Akihito pushed on, "Something _is_ wrong. That's why you're faltering, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

Akihito blinked. "W-well... You... You act differently."

"Oh?" Asami smirked, in just a blink his usual facade plastered back to his face. "Do I?"

"Yes you do and don't look at me like that!" Akihito turned his eyes away, feeling awry to be in such close distance with him. "Just... Say something!"

"I am."

"No! Say it!"

"Say what?"

"Ugh..." Akihito confused himself, _just what was that something? _"Stop it, I know you have something to say so just spit it out!" The boy now cupped Asami's cheeks with his hand, looking straight into those eyes. There he saw various glints of the older man's eyes. _Yes. Definitely there is something._

They stared at each other for a long time, but even then Asami still refused to make a sound. The deliberate act slowly got into Akihito's nerves, he clucked his tongue and pushed away from Asami. "Fine, whatever." But before Akihito got the chance to get away, Asami pulled him back to sit on his lap.

"I want you to say it." This time, it was Asami who spoke the words.

"Excuse me?"

Asami put him back on the bed and left without words, only to be back seconds later with a piece of paper in his hand. He gave it for Akihito's eyes to feast.

Asami didn't remember writing a whole page, but the boy took so long to read it, he thought. And when he did finish, Akihito looked at Asami with disbelief, "T-the vow?"

"Just say it, Akihito," Asami moved to drop to his knees and plead to Akihito, "Say it."

"B-but, this?" Akihito pointed at the paper, "Are you expecting me to say _this _to you?!"

Asami looked at him, "What's the problem? It won't give any loss."

"It won't give _you_ any loss! I'm not and will never be _your_ goon, Asami. If you expect me to become one by saying this, I refuse!" Akihito stood up, throwing the paper to the side. He formed a frown on his face, walked pass Asami and headed to the door, "I'm sleeping in my room." The younger male was incredulous to what Asami had asked him to do. All this time they were together, was everything just a mischievous trick to lure him to join his ongrowing organization? Damn. Akihito wasn't a fool, he knew exactly that _the vow_ was a vocalization of invisible contract between master and servant. So what the hell did Asami just ask him to be? His servant? No way in a thousand years and more.

Akihito was already out the door and away when Asami spoke, "As long as the sun and the moon exist..." Thus made him halt. Asami could hear the footsteps resided, only then he continued, with a louder voice this time, "Akihito, this is my vow to you," He stood up and caught up with his boy to find his wide eyes staring at him. "W-what?" Now, now... What exactly Asami was doing here?

"This is my vow to you," Asami grabbed Akihito's shoulder and pushed him roughly to the wall. "Listen... Akihito. As long as the sun and the moon exist, I, Asami Ryuichi, shall give you my live, albeit digging my own grave, albeit forgotten, and albeit facing hell, I shall and swear to every bit of existence that I will." After he had spoken completely, Asami brought his right thumb to his teeth, biting it until the flesh tore and bleed. "This blood," he said, referring to the drip of dark liquid on his finger, "...it will be a the mark of my vow."

Akihito was still putting a shocked face and trying to digest what had happened. Asami _vowed_ to him! What did that mean? Is this another game Asami was dragging him into? "Asami... I don't understand-"

"I've vowed my loyalty to you, Akihito. And loyal to you, that I will," he cut Akihito's sentence and smiled a somehow genuine smile. "I love you. I've decided that you're the one I shall spend my life with, and that's why I gave my vow to you. You've been with me for a long time now, you know exactly what happens when that vow is broken, don't you?" Asami stopped to see Akihito's response. The younger man swallowed hard. Indeed he knew what would happen _if_ the vow were to be broken. He stared right into golden orbs, wanting to answer the question but simply didn't have the heart to say it.

"I...you..."

"You could kill me the way you please," the older man answered, not a bit hesitant.

Akihito cringed at the thought. He sighed, how can Asami be so reckless? "But what if you can't keep your words? I mean, why? You're not a stupid man who'd die for a stupid reason like this, Asami," the tone of his words bore no false confusion.

"This isn't stupid for my logic now."

"Yes it isn't _now_! But think ahead of years to come? You- you might would toss me aside at the future and the consequence is you deserve a death penalty from a stupid vow! What if you can't keep it?!"

"Then YOU will make sure I do keep it."

"But-"

"Just say the vow to me, Akihito. All I want is for our bond to exist, not only bound by anything uncertain like marriage."

_Excuse me? So this was how his mind work, huh? He chose the vow instead of marriage because he thought it was uncertain? What was he implying?_

"Just say it, _Akihito_," his tone almost pleading. Akihito was not sure what should he do; should he say it? Would he be able to keep it? Yes, he'd be. But what about Asami? The man wasn't famous for having one lover only, plus he could be seen as the embodiment of sex itself. Akihito was afraid that after this exchange of vow the older man would break it, leaving him alone, literally.

"_Please_, say it," that was clearly a plea. The mighty Asami had plead to him. And what became the grand surprise was when Asami dropped down to his knees, hugging Akihito's legs tightly. The man was waiting for Akihito to say the vow, completing the exchange, but the static figure he hugged tightly didn't even budge, even when Asami's determined eyes went up to see him, the boy was staring emptily at the ceiling.

Why? Why was it so hard for Akihito to say it? Asami had given his live as a stake when he pronounced those sacred words, he even _confessed_ for the first time. Why was it so hard for him to repay him? They had been together for years, they should've come to a deep understanding for each other, did the boy forget? Or, what Asami feared, was he simply didn't want to return his affection?

Asami waited for what felt like hours, but still, he refused to say those words. Asami's hope started to fade, especially when seeing the reluctant expression his boy was having. He tried to be sagacious, and his final judgement told him that Akihito wasn't going, refusing, to say it. The man on his knees nodded in unwilling understanding for his young lover. Probably it really was a mistake, however deep his love ran for the younger, he didn't know how did the boy feel for him. He seemed really reluctant to say it, and if that really was the case, Asami felt no obligation to demand any further. The man released Akihito's legs and stood, "I won't push you," he said with a fake smile before turning away. "Pretend that this never happened if that makes you comfortable," and with it he left Akihito to ponder alone in the bedroom.

"Wait!"

It was unexpected that Akihito would hug him from behind, "Asami, I'm really sorry."

Painful as it is, Asami just smiled another faked one, "It's okay. I said I won't force you."

"I- I...ugh," he _fucking _stuttered and it only made both of them tense a lot more. Asami had anticipated what statement the boy would make. Probably the boy would ask for forgiveness again with that stutter of nervousness he just let out. But something really unpredicted happened, Asami thought he heard...

" As...long as...the sun and the moon exist, I- uh -shall give you my live, albeit digging my own grave..." a long pause before he continued groggily, "... albeit forgotten, a-and albeit facing hell... I shall and swear to every bit of existence that I _will_."

It was Asami who broke the almost eternal silence after, he turned to hug Akihito tight, his frame fitting perfectly into his larger one. Asami relished the moment and buried his face in a mop of dyed hair. The younger man smiled and hugged him back. "With this you, no, _we_ must keep our words, right? That means...," Akihito lifted his face to see Asami's, he scrunched up his brows, "...you NO cheating on me!" The man jabbed a finger against Asami's chest to make a point, his lips retracted downward to form the most adorable pout Asami had ever seen.

"You have my word," he smiled a real smile this time, "And I'm expecting no less from you, Akihito."

Akihito smirked mockingly, "You should worry about yourself, Asami." Akihito turned his head to the side and blushed to his ears a nice shade of tinted pink, "You're the one who's practically _sex_ _on legs_."

Asami's eyes blinked once, he wasn't that surprised to hear the alias, though. He was, well, quite a sex bomb nonetheless, wasn't he? "Why, thank you, Akihito," he snickered, "Knowing that, you will...," he ground his hips against the other's, grazing his erection, which instantly grew after seeing Akihito's cute pout, against the younger man's, "...help me with _'this'_, won't you, kitten?"

It was clear enough what the man was implying, and though still tired from their last rigorous activity, he couldn't help but shudder and surrender to the husky tone Asami was using against him. Thus they kissed, and once again, Akihito was carried on Asami's arms _bridal style_, tossed to the bed, stripped, and made love to until he was a hundred percent convinced that tomorrow, perhaps even until the day after, he wouldn't be getting out due to a sore bottom.

But he couldn't bring himself to care, anyway.

=)

* * *

**A.N.: Thanks for reading, readers. I humbly expect your open reviews, critics perhaps? Anything's fine. Thank you again for your time reading this fan fiction of mine.**

**Sincerely, androgynous SAPIENS.**


End file.
